freshbeatbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Wedding
" |Image file = .png |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 3, Episode 13 |Row 2 title = Airdate |Row 2 info = February 10, 2012 |Row 3 title = Previous Episode |Row 3 info = "The Wizard of Song" |Row 4 title = Next Episode |Row 4 info = "Keepin' It Green" }} " " is an episode of The Fresh Beat Band from the third season. Characters Present *Twist *Kiki *Shout *Marina *Melody *Harper *The Junior Beats *Prince *Princess Summary The Fresh Beats try to reunite a princess with her prince after she becomes smitten with Twist. Plot The Fresh Beats are excited that a royal wedding is happening in town. But what happens when the Princess bride calls off the wedding and chooses to marry Twist instead? Yes! There's going to be a royal wedding! A Prince and Princess are getting married. Their carriages are coming down the Fresh Beats' street like a royal parade. Kiki and Marina pick out royal hats for the royal wedding. The Fresh Beats have their street ready for the royal wedding parade and meet the Princess. She offers to let the Fresh Beats play at her wedding. But there's one problem. She's called the whole thing off. It seems as if she doesn't want to marry the Prince. She'll need a new castle to live in. The Fresh Beats offer to let her stay in their lobby. The apartments are like mini-castles without a moat, a drawbridge, and a jester, and the Princess happily accepts this and says that she's just brought a few things for her. It looks like the Princess has a lot of fancy, valuable stuff. Kiki and Marina are having fun looking at the Princess's fancy accessories. Kiki is looking at a pair of real glass slippers, and Marina is wearing a tiara. As the Princess thanks the Fresh Beats for helping her with her stuff, Kiki tosses the slipper behind her, and Marina catches it before it breaks. When Marina puts the slipper back, Kiki helps her take off the tiara. The girls ask the Princess why she doesn't want to marry the Prince. She agrees that he's charming but says that something is missing. Before the Princess can tell the girls why the wedding is off, Twist falls down with her mattress. That's when the Princess becomes smitten with him. She asks Twist to do it again, and Twist refuses, but he does it again much to the Princess's amusement. The Princess is having fun laughing at Twist's humor. The Prince comes in front of the apartment building. He is in search of the Princess. Twist and Shout describe the Princess for him, and the Prince asks if any harm has befallen her. Shout says that she's living inside their castle. The Prince determined to win the Princess back and marry her. The Fresh Beats don't know how the wedding will go on if the Princess doesn't want to marry the Prince. The Fresh Beats try to get them back together to get the wedding going. The Prince warns Twist and Shout that the Princess can be quite stubborn when she wants to be. Twist reminds him to trust them. Marina brings the Princess to the Groovie Smoothie and says that she has to water the royal plants and leaves the Princess alone. The Fresh Beat boys and Harper surprise the Princess by bringing the Prince to her table. The lights are dimmed, and Kiki plays romantic music for them on her violin. Melody makes a lovebug berry smoothie with two straws. Marina gives the Prince a bouquet of flowers to give the Princess. The girls think this will work. But when Harper manages to give the engaged couple a lovebug cake, he accidentally shoves it in Twist's face much to the Princess's amusement. She wishes she could marry someone as funny as Twist, and that's when she decides to marry Twist! The Fresh Beats have to find a way to get the Princess to leave Twist for the Prince so the wedding can go on. The Princess loves Twist because he's funny, so the Fresh Beats try to help the Prince be funny. But trying to make the Prince funny isn't going to be easy. The Fresh Beats do everything they can to help the Prince make the Princess laugh, but it's no use. No matter how hard the Prince tries, he can't be even funnier than Twist. Unfortunately, the Princess has asked Harper to make a big wedding cake for her wedding to Twist much to the Prince's disappointment. But Shout suggests they make a big cake to hold the Prince so the Prince can jump out and make the Princess laugh. The Prince is ready to be funny for the first time in his royal life. The Princess has chased Twist to the Singin' Pizza Cafe. When the Prince jumps out of the pretend cake, Harper accidentally shoves a real cake into the Princess's face! The Prince is so upset that he shoves another cake in his own face, which the Princess finds very funny, and they have fun laughing at each other. The Princess calls off her wedding to Twist and decides to marry the Prince. The Prince and Princess are back together, and now the royal wedding is back on track! The Prince and Princess have a wonderful wedding, and the Prince is still acting very funny. After the wedding, the Prince thanks the Fresh Beats for helping him win back the Princess, and then gets his foot stuck much to the Princess's and Marina's amusement. Twist helps the Prince get this box off his foot. Melody gives them a grape smoothie with two straws. The royal newlyweds ride off to their new home. Trivia *This is the second time Marina is seen in her party dress. But this is really the first time she is finally seen wearing it for an occasion. *The Princess is portrayed by Erin Sanders. *'Look closely:' As the boys describe the Princess to the Prince, Marina looks as if she has a small crush on the Prince when she looks at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. *The wedding song is Every Little Thing. *How the Princess not notice Marina wearing one of her tiaras? Reply: Marina was standing behind Kiki, and she's much shorter. *When Marina said, "Are you thinking big cake, Prince jumps out...?", she was holding the tin can in her right hand. When Kiki said, "..everybody laughs?", Marina was holding the can in her left hand. *Harper only shoved the cake in the left side of Twist's face. But when Twist shouted, "Is she gone?", he had icing on both his eyebrows. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Tara Perry